Nothing's for Free
by Kirara
Summary: What can I say? Nothing is for free. Kagome learns that when she befriends a group of people that become the target of ridicule by her aquaintences at school. So who will Kagome choose? Money or True friends? haha, cheesy, I know. bear with me. IY/Kag S/M


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. If there is already a store called 'Charlotte's', I don't own it either.   
  
Ok, here's my new fic! I hope people enjoy it and I also hope that you drop a review after reading! ^__^  
Nothing's for Free  
Chapter One: Rescue   
In the rich part of town...  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was a very pretty girl. She then shifted her face so that it said 'I'm rich and you're not~!'. That was the face she went to school in so that she could fit in with the other rich snobs, who looked down on the middle-class.  
Kagome's family was really well off. Kagome's father was the owner of a huge company, and so Kagome and her mother lived their lives in luxury.   
Kagome had often asked her mother why she had to be so mean to those with less but her answer was always "people with less always look up to those with more, so it's healthy for the upper class to look down. Remember, Kagome, if you're too charitable to someone lower than you, they will take your money."  
It all had to do with money.   
'This is so stupid,' she thought and let a scowl creep onto her flawless face, 'but there's nothing I can do about it.'   
She quickly glanced up at the clock on the wall. She liked that clock. The case around the face of it was silver, as were the hands and the numbers, but the face itself was a light pink and pale blue that had a shine like that of a pretty seashell. It went with her room well. Kagome's mother had insisted on making her room pink when they redid it last month, but Kagome's favourite colour was blue, so to compromise, the fluffy carpet around the bed, the round king-sized bed, and the walls were light pink, but most of the accessories were a matching blue. The tile floor was white.  
She walked over to her bed and rang for Yura, her maid, who would do her hair and make-up. Yura was like Kagome's mother, in a sense. Kagome always went to her with her questions and for help and Yura was always sweet towards Kagome. On the weekends, Yuki would accompany Yura to help Kagome select an outfit but because today was Friday, she proceeded to wear the school uniform.  
*  
When she arrived at school, Kagome placed her school bag in her locker, along with her books, and then her coat.   
Suddenly a hand closed her locker for her.  
"Hello, babe." Kouga, one of the people in the small clique that she was with, addressed her with his usual greeting for her.   
Kagome smiled and battered her eyes flirtatiously.  
"Where's Kikyo? I forgot to do the homework in history last night."  
"I believe that she is with Naraku, Hiten, and Sesshomaru out front." He put his arm around her and walked with her.   
Kikyo, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Hiten. All five had fathers that owned big companies, and that's why Kagome was encouraged to associate with them. Anyone less wouldn't fit her parents' standards.  
When Kagome had transferred to the exclusive school that she now attended, she had immediately been accepted by the five members of her clique. Why? Because she had money. Well, and she was cute. Kikyo was ok to be with. She spent a lot of time bragging. Well, they all did but they all had egos. Big egos.   
Naraku made it clear that he liked Kagome *and* Kikyo and that nobody else could have them...but Hiten was constantly breaking that rule and flirted with Kikyo quite often, and Kouga showed his affection for Kagome. Even when Naraku was around. Naraku didn't really mind, as long as the two girls came back to him at the end of the day.   
Kagome didn't mind Kouga and Naraku. She didn't really like either of them the way they liked her, but it was fun to flirt back. She also thought of it as good practice. There had been a few times that she was in trouble with a teacher or a store cashier and all she did was flirt a little and poof! She had been amazed at this power that she had, but decided to only use it when necessary.   
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes at Kagome's request for her homework but gave in when she was reminded that Kagome had done her the favour earlier than week. While Kagome silently copied her homework, Naraku began complaining loudly to anyone who was listening amongst them (that would be everybody, as none of them wanted the crap beaten out of them).  
"Nothing happens around here. Our first year was exciting...remember when we harassed anyone with less than $1000 in pocket money? And then we raised it to $3000..." he smirked at the fond memory. "Why did it all stop?"  
"We all got bored." Kikyo reminded him.  
"Well we should start again..." Naraku continued thoughtfully.   
"...Yea...lower the population of the school." Kouga snorted.  
"Well, I suppose it would make the school worth more, if the population was restricted to only the very rich..." Hiten tugged at the grass beside him.  
"But why?" Kagome asked. "Is it fun to watch other people cry because of something you've done?"  
Kouga smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "of course it is, and plus, it gains you more respect."  
"I have an idea," Sesshomaru spoke up, "What if we were to demonstrate for her? ...But Kagome chooses the victim."  
"OoOoh~! A challenge!!" Kikyo twittered.   
"And, we should show her how to set things up so that it looks like someone else did it."  
Kagome gulped. She had never been mean to anyone before and the thought of pointing at someone and tossing them to 'the wolves' made a feeling of guilt burrow inside of her.   
Kouga noticed her uncertainty and warmly stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Ignoring Naraku's threatening glare, he said, "I think we should help her. It's apparently her first time and so to do it on her own... Would you like some help, Kagome?"  
She looked up at him and made sure she didn't look nervous. "You'll help me?" she purred.  
He smiled back arrogantly, "Of course I would help you."  
Kagome smiled demurely and leaned against him. As mentioned from before, Kagome was good at getting her way.  
Naraku didn't seem too happy at the attention Kagome was giving to Kouga. He let go of Kikyo, who was immediately grabbed by Hiten, and Kagome took that gesture for him wanting her now. She was right.   
She released herself from Kouga's grasp and Naraku put an arm around her.   
"It's almost time for class." He told everyone and guided her to her classroom.   
*  
Yup, with the way Kagome's life was going, she felt like one of the luckiest girls in the world. She had tons of money at her disposal, she had two guys that often enjoyed showing their undying affection for her, and she was also a part of the clique that bossed everyone around.   
But something was missing.   
Sure she had two guys after her...but did she like them?  
Noooooo.  
She wanted to like someone.   
Or love someone......no, not yet. She was 15, and didn't really know what exactly it was to love someone...   
She wanted a boyfriend.  
One that she could trust and love, and one that could do the same in return.  
Then her life would be complete.  
  
*  
***  
*  
  
In a rougher part of town...  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! What'cha doing today after school?"  
"Miroku...why do you bother asking?"  
"Work?"  
"Yup."  
"Maybe I'll stop by. There's a girl I want to introduce you to. I met her not that long ago. We don't have any classes, but she goes to our school!"   
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And what would make you think she has *any* interest in you? Or does she not know you yet? Is it the typical? Big boobs, nice ass? Come on, fill me in."   
Miroku rolled his eyes. "She is such a cool girl. No don't look at me like that, she is!! And I haven't made a move on her."  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "I'm amazed. Why not?"  
Miroku grinned sheepishly. "I saw another guy put his arm around her shoulders and she hit him. Hard. Like, you don't want the details."  
"Ah, so there *is* some sense up in that one-track mind of yours..."  
"Don't you want to know what her name is?"  
"Naw, I'll let you introduce her to me. She sounds like someone that would be good for you, I mean, if she has a good arm for punching...I'll make my first impression when I mean her."   
"See you later, then!" Miroku waved and then ran for home.  
*  
Inuyasha walked to the bus stop and got on when it arrived. He got off when it reached the downtown area and walked the rest of the way. He entered the fast food restaurant through a side door with his key.  
"Hey Inuyasha!" greeted one of his fellow workers.  
Inuyasha nodded his head in response and went into the staff bathroom to change into his uniform. He came out a few minutes later in the white shirt, black pants, and his long, white hair pulled back into an elastic at mid-back. His manager wouldn't allow him to keep his hair down, and told him to pull it back, as he refused to cut it. His hair was his pride and there was no way he was going to pull it back into a high ponytail like some girl, so why not half way down his back? He was following the rules and he didn't look half bad either.   
"Where am I today?" he asked a guy flipping burgers.   
"Cash."  
Inuyasha wandered up and took his place behind a vacant register. He hated working with all the annoying people in the neighborhood.  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
"Yes, I'd like a strawberry shake and a blueberry muffin."  
"Would you like fries with that?"  
"With a blueberry muffin??"  
"No?"  
"Absolutely not!!"  
'You could have just said "No thank you"' Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he busied himself to getting her shake and muffin.  
"That'll be $2.50, please."   
"$2.50??? THAT MUCH???"  
'Isn't that what I just said??' Inuyasha ignorantly thought.  
"Yes, that much."  
The woman cursed under her breath as she grabbed out the correct amount.   
"Have a nice day." Inuyasha recited and handed her the bag with the muffin and shake.   
"Yea right." The woman muttered back.  
People these days.  
A teenager like himself stepped up.  
"Hello, what can I do for you?"  
"Yo, I'd like a cheeseburger and fries."  
"What size?"  
"Uh...well aren't all of your fries the same size?"  
"How many fries would you like??"  
"Um.....???"  
"How about I get you a regular?"  
"Sure, man! That would be great!!"  
Inuyasha decided to skip the same question with the cheeseburger and got him a regular.  
Inuyasha rang it all up and sent the guy on his way with a 'Have a nice day'.   
  
Life was boring. It was all pretty much the same. He went to a crap school that he could rule if he wanted to. He could beat up pretty much anyone there...a little authority wouldn't be so bad...but he wasn't like that. There was no point.   
He didn't have a girlfriend, but he didn't exactly like anyone right now.   
He lived with his dad, who didn't really care much for him and he often ended up crashing at Miroku's anyway. He had to make his own money to buy his own clothes and every now and then his own food...but Miroku was often there for him, and lent him his couch, and a place for dinner. Inuyasha practically lived at Miroku's. He barely went home, in fact. He worked from 3:00 to 8:00, went to Miroku's for dinner, did his homework at Miroku's, and then slept there, too. He had no reason to go home, unless he was mowing the lawn for $3.00 an hour. Inuyasha thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have a sibling to look after.  
Life sucked and he needed a break.  
  
*  
***  
*  
  
Inuyasha looked up as the door opened and smiled as Miroku entered, and studied the girl that closely followed. It was 5:00 and he supposed things would get busy soon, so he could only say 'hi' quickly.   
The girl was really pretty. Sure she had the typical qualities that Miroku liked in a girl (big boobs, nice ass) but she looked really pretty in the face, too. Her brown eyes had long lashes and her nicely shaped lips complimented her face shape when she smiled.  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he made his way to the cash.   
"Hey! Who's that?"  
"This is Sango!" Miroku grinned.  
"Hey, Sango."  
"Hello." Sango smiled.  
Inuyasha, right then, understood why Miroku liked her beyond just her figure. She had a very pretty voice.  
"Can I get you guys anything?" Inuyasha asked the two of them.  
"Sure. I'll have a medium fries with a chocolate shake." Miroku told him. "What do you want?" he asked Sango.  
"Um...I'll have what Miroku's having." She told Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha barked orders to the guys managing the fries and then grabbed two cups and filled them with the drink.  
The guy passed him two fries and Inuyasha was ready with the chocolate shakes.   
"Here you guys go."  
Miroku paid for the two of them. "Can you join us?"  
"What time is it?"  
"5:00."  
"Yea, I can take a 20 minute break now."   
He politely asked a girl that reappeared from the bathroom with her uniform on, if she could take his place at the cash. She smiled and agreed and Inuyasha wandered over to the table.   
"So...I'm not interrupting a date, am I?" Inuyasha mischievously asked.  
"We *aren't* on a date." Miroku informed him.  
"That's true." Sango seconded. "We just met and wanted to get to know each other."  
"I mean, geeze, 'Yasha! I told you what she did to that one guy that put his arm around her!! You think I want to end up looking like him??"  
"Oh yea...you neglected the details."  
Sango blushed. "He had been bugging me all week, so when he actually touched me, I was repulsed and gave him what he deserved."   
Inuyasha grinned. She would definitely be good for keeping Miroku in check.  
"Fair enough. You hear that Miroku? Don't touch her!"   
Miroku's face turned bright red. "Shut up, Inuyasha." He threatened.  
"Or what?" Inuyasha smirked.  
"Or you'll be sleeping in the same house as your father tonight."  
Inuyasha's face changed to that of someone who had just been told.   
Sango looked at the two of them weirdly and resolved her confusion by murmuring 'boys...'   
  
By the end of 20 minutes, Miroku and Inuyasha new a fair amount about Sango and she new them well, too.   
Sango lived with her father and brother not far away. Her brother was 10 and didn't really do much with her and her father worked most of the time. He liked his job and it paid well, so Sango didn't have to get a summer job. She worked when she wanted to so she could have a slightly larger allowance than the small sum that her father gave her. She spent a lot of time out doors and when she was 12, she had taken a kickboxing class. She hadn't taken one since, but practiced the basic skills in her spare time. Sango was a girl of action and didn't spend all that much time reading or drawing or anything like that. She liked the outdoors, unless it was swimming indoors. She also, however, enjoyed shopping and makeup and fashion like every other girl. She lived a pretty good life, and (as Miroku had been quick to point out) she was single. ^.~  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Miroku's watch and excused himself to get back to work.   
It was like everyone was waiting for him to get back behind that cash register. Suddenly the doors opened and the whole world was pouring in and demanding for food.   
Lucky for him, Inuyasha got the most annoying.  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
"Why else would I be here?"  
"What can I get for you, then?"  
"Food."  
No duh.  
"Uh...would you like fries?"  
"Hold on! I'm deciding!!"  
Come ON lady!! You were supposed to do that *before* you got in line!!!  
Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the cash register while he waited 25 years for her to decide on her dinner.   
"Here's my decision: I will have a salad with fries and a slice of pie with a coke on the side."  
"Ok."  
"Now, are you sure you got that?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"That's good, because the last time I came here, the stupid girl messed up my order."  
Wow, and I'm sure that would have been the end of the world.  
He threw everything into a bag, she paid, and instead of telling her to "get the hell out of here", he said "Have a nice evening" instead.  
  
"Next!" he called.  
A girl of about 11 walked up to the counter and placed a dollar on the counter.  
"What can I get here with that?"  
"Um...You could get a slice of pizza, a small burger, a small fries, or a small coke."  
"Ok then!"  
"...so, which would you like?"  
"All of that!"  
"Uh, Honey, that would cost you $4.00."  
Her face fell. "Oh. You never said that."  
"I'm sorry. Um, tonight, the pizza is really good, so I suggest you get that."  
Her face light up. "Ok!"   
He walked into the back and got the slice and handed it to her and placed her dollar into the cash.  
  
"Next!"  
  
And so on and so forth.  
Boring.  
  
*  
***  
*  
  
Kagome sighed as she lay on her bed. It was 6:00, she had finished her homework and just had fish for dinner. She had nothing to do and wanted to do something badly.   
She didn't want to read.  
She didn't want to swim.  
She didn't want to sleep.  
She didn't want to surf the net either.  
There was nothing else to do.  
Kagome snorted. Of course there was something else to do. She was freaking rich! She just couldn't think of it right now.  
She looked out her huge, ceiling-to-floor window. There were two of them in her bedroom, and even though her room was about as vertical as it was horizontal, the added light made it seem even more spacious. It was pretty gray outside, compared to the morning, but still, she had the amazing urge to go for a walk. Not a long walk, she decided, but enough to make her feel better.  
Alone.   
She wanted to go alone, not with her butler or maid. And that would mean she would have to dress for the occasion, so that she wasn't a target for robbery. She opened the double doors to her closet and walked in. It wasn't as full as you would expect for a rich girl who loved clothes, but that was because most of the time she wore her uniform.  
She picked out her cheapest pair of jeans (*only* 100 dollars), and tight t-shirt, and then a baggy sweatshirt with a hood. She was amazed that she owned such a sweatshirt. She hopped she wasn't recognized by anyone. She snatched her credit card from her purse and applied a minimum of makeup.  
She left the house unnoticed and inhaled the fresh air. It tasted so sweet through her nose that she had to smile.  
She walked for quite a while, actually. She didn't realize it until she noticed the sky was getting darker and her surroundings changed. No longer was she surrounded by high-heels, tight shirts, short skirts, Jaguars, Mercedes, and expensive designer clothes. Tough looking guys stood under street lamps that were flickering on, girls in hooker shoes and hardly any clothing were 'out for a walk', and ancient VW Bugs were clanking around. Kagome was in a part of town she didn't know existed.  
She stepped into a drug store to ask the man behind the counter for the time. She wondered why there wasn't a clock hanging on the wall somewhere.  
Her answer was, "The time? How much are you willing to pay me?"  
She gave the man a cold glare but didn't really want to waste anymore of her time. "How much do you want?"  
He checked her out. "Well you don't have to give me money... I am a very lonely man, you know..."  
Kagome left.  
She stepped out onto the street and looked for a friendly face that might have a watch.  
None.  
But what she did see were two guys walking towards her. They were tough looking guys of about 20-25 years old and she didn't like the way they were looking at her.  
"Well now...what do we have here?" Thug #1 asked.  
"She looks like a pretty one..." Thug #2 replied.  
"Expensive, too. Those jeans look good."  
"Especially on a tight little ass like that one."  
Kagome gulped but noticed that one of them had a watch.  
She batted her eyes and smiled sexily. "Could you please tell me what time it is?"  
Thug #1 sighed. "I would, baby, but I'm afraid it'll cost you."  
What is it with people wanting money for time??  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid I have nothing of value on me."  
Thug #2 ginned stupidly, "We don't want *anything* on you!"  
Kagome paled but fought to keep her cool. "Look, boys, it's only the time that I need! Is that too much to ask?? I need to get home!"  
"We'll tell you what time it is when we're done."  
Kagome didn't waste anymore of her precious time on them. She turned and ran as fast as her expensive runners would allow her.   
She had to get to somewhere populated where someone might be able to help her. Her feet pounded hard and her legs worked hard as she dodged pedestrians. She put a little distance between her and her assaulters but she wasn't used to running like this and soon her breath was running short.   
Then, there it was. A fast-food restaurant was up ahead. It was unfortunately across the road. She gave it her hardest to make it there, before the two gaining freaks got her.  
  
*  
***  
*  
  
Inuyasha got out from behind the cash register. It was 8:00 finally and his shift was over. He was pleased that Miroku had waited around for him, and Miroku seemed pleased that Sango was still with them, too. He changed out of his uniform and wandered over to their table. Sango and Miroku packed up their homework that they had been working on together, and left.  
As the left, the three of them talking like old friends, Inuyasha glanced around the street as they walked. A sight caught his eye that made him want to take action.  
There was a poor girl running for all she was worth down the street with two jerks chasing her.  
He detached himself from the conversation and walked a little faster. He knew he could take the two guys on, and if worse came to worse, Miroku could help. Miroku noticed his friends change in speed and walked a little faster to keep up.  
"What's up?" he asked him.  
Inuyasha responded by nodding towards the girl. Miroku nodded grimly.  
Inuyasha had a plan. It wasn't a complicated plan, but it would work. Wait for the bus that was coming this way to pass, run across the street, and then beat the crap out of the two guys. It would work, right?  
Right!  
Except for one small detail.   
The girl didn't know of the plan.  
But that didn't matter, right?  
Right!  
Except she started to run across the road, herself, before the bus passed.  
Inuyasha blinked. WHY was the girl crossing BEFORE the bus??  
He nearly had a heart attack when she tripped. Throwing caution to the wind, he dove out onto the road. Sango screamed, but it was not match to the look of absolute fear in the girl's eyes.  
In one, fluent motion, Inuyasha grabbed her, scooped her in his arms, rolled on his back, and then stood up and leapt off the road as the bus zoomed by.  
The two of them caught their breath as their lives stopped flashing before their eyes.  
He couldn't help but notice how tightly she was gripping his jacket.  
The two thugs walked up and stood there, waiting for Inuyasha to leave. Kagome wasn't going to let them just stand around.  
She slid out of his arms and pointed an acusing finger at the two of them.   
"what the HELL were you trying to do to me?? I almost DIED!! If it wasn't for HIM, "she jerked her thumb towards Inuyasha, "I would have been cemented into the road by a BUS!!"  
"Well it wasn't like we told you to cross the street." On of them replied defensively.   
"Why the hell did ya run? We only wanted a good time."  
Inuyasha bristled behind her. He clearly did not approve of men taking advantage of girls.  
"And I only wanted the time." retorted Kagome.   
Thug #1 started getting annoyed at her 'high and mighty' confidence. "Well you seem pretty strong, now that you got a body guard."  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of COURSE I am!! What did you EXPECT?? You're trying to ASSAULT me!!!"  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Right. That's enough, now what would two boys like you be doing chasing a poor girl around?"  
The two guys lost *their* confidence and fumbled out a lie.  
"Uh...She...She stole my credit card!!"  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw a card protruding from her back pocket. She noticed his line of sight and pulled it out for him.  
"Which one of you is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the two guys.  
They shifted uncomfortably. Kagome replaced the card. He cracked his knuckles again.   
"Right. I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of here."  
"Or what?" Thug #2 challenged.   
"...4...3..."  
"Come on, answer us!"  
"...1...0!"  
Inuyasha swung his fist hard at the guy's jaw. Kagome screamed as she heard it crack. She had *never* witnessed a street fight, and it scared her. Inuyasha sighed at her reaction. He stopped.   
"Or that." He retorted.  
The two guys ran.  
Kagome collapsed on the sidewalk.  
"You ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
She looked up at him, "You! You saved my life!!"  
He grinned. "Yea...But only by risking mine."  
"Why? You don't know who I am, or where I'm from...You only know my name!"  
"Good question..."  
'Why *did* I save her?' he asked himself.  
Miroku and Sango crossed the street.  
Sango sat down next to Kagome on the sidewalk. "If you ask me, Inuyasha made a good choice. You don't look like you deserve what those guys would have done to you." She told her kindly. Kagome gulped and looked down. "Thank you."  
She looked up at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Is there a place nearby that I can buy water?"   
Miroku shrugged, "Water's free at my place."  
"Yea, let's go home." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
*  
***  
*  
  
Miroku's place wasn't in bad shape. He lived with his older brother, who worked most of the time, and his mother, who cooked and cleaned. Miroku, after taking off his shoes, immediately ran to the kitchen to pour Kagome a glass of water. She gratefully accepted and guzzled it down. After downing two glasses of water, she curiously looked around. The size of Miroku's house, including the attic and basement, would probably be the size of the space Kagome owned in her enormous house. She chose not to say anything, however, because it might have come out rude. After saving her life, that would be unappreciative and probably very mean.   
She looked at the clock on the wall and jumped.  
"It's 8:30!!"  
"And it's Friday." Inuyasha told her.  
She sat back down.  
"Can I use your phone?" she asked Miroku. "I completely forgot my cell."  
The two boys stared blankly at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Your cell? As in, your cell phone? You *own* a cell phone??" Inuyasha stared incredulously at her.  
"...yea..."  
Sango sighed and rolled her eyes muttering, "I hate broke boys," and then withdrew her own cell phone for Kagome to use.  
Kagome thanked her and dialed.   
"*Higurashi residence. Please press one to speak with Mr. Higurashi. Press two to speak with Mrs. Higurashi. Press three to speak with Ms. Higurashi. Press four to speak with housekeeping...*"   
Kagome clicked four. She never bothered to speak with her parents. They didn't care really. As long as she wasn't doing anything illegal, got good grades and didn't bring shame to the family, they stayed out of her life pretty much.   
*click* "Hello, Higurashi residence housekeeping. How may I help you?"  
"Is Yura there?" Kagome requested.  
"One moment please."  
In the background, Kagome could hear Yura being buzzed over the speaker system. 15 seconds later, Yura was on line four.   
"Hello?"  
"Yura! I'm sorry I'm calling so late. I forgot my phone."  
"Kagome? Where-Have-You-Been?? I'm been worried!!"  
"Well I'm glad somebody was. Listen, can I have a few friends over tonight?" she lowered the phone and spoke to her surrounding company, "If you guys wanna stay the night..."  
"Sure!" Sango agreed enthusiastically.  
"Us too?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"You're the one who saved my life!! It's the *least* I can do!" she resumed talking to Yura, "Will you tell Takashi to pick us up at 'Charlotte's' in one hour?"  
"Yes, Kagome, I will do that."  
"Thank you, Yura!!" Kagome hung up and passed the cell phone back to Sango.  
"Charlotte's?" Inuyasha asked, "What's that?"  
Miroku stared. "That's a hella expensive clothing store!! Only rich people are allowed there!"  
"How are we even going to get in?" Sango asked.  
Kagome flashed them a shy smile. "You're with me."  
  
*  
***  
*  
*sigh* so there's the first chapter. I'm not sure how much time I'm going to put into this fic, but if the reviews are good and plentiful, then I'll work! *hint hint, bribe, bribe*   
  
It seems that Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha haven't quite clued in that Kagome's rich, but that's about to change when she takes them shopping and they see her house. ^___^  
  
=^.^= 


End file.
